


5+1 things: His Scent

by royalelephant



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Colin is being himself, First Meetings, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Scents & Smells, Taron is a Colin's scent fetish, Taron is nervous, firtherton - Freefrom, scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalelephant/pseuds/royalelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the scents that make all the different. A translation of the original in Thai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impression

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [5+1 things: His Scent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522804) by [JosephineDarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy)
  * A translation of [5+1 things: His Scent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011970) by [iffy_kanoknit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit). 



> iffy decided that Colin must smell nice one day, then she sent me this. I guess Taron agrees.

The moment Taron opened the door, their eyes met in a way that one he dared say ‘intentional’. The man Matthew told him about yesterday that they would be practicing the script together turned to the door as soon as he walked in. The actor that would play ‘Harry’ in his first film

 

Colin Firth

 

The big star got up from his seat and headed straight to the young man wearing a rather anxious expression. The staff who led Taron in introduced them with a couple of sentences before the senior actor cordially offered his hand.

 

“Pleasure to work with you, Mr. Egerton”. Voice friendly and smooth accompanied by a smile spurred the young man to grab the offered appendage with both of his own like it was going out of style to keep his manner.

 

“Ah. I. I’m very glad. It’s an honour to work with you”. Stammering a little, a hundred and eight thoughts flashes in his head as to what should he address this famous actor by. Mr. Firth? Mr. Colin Firth? Mr. Coli? No, no… Meanwhile, his own eyes still hadn’t left the dark brown ones of the other man without fail.

 

At the same time, a faint citrus smell drifted over to his nose.

 

A cologne that smelled fresh and rejuvenating, along with a sincere smile full with warmth only reinforced his confidence that his first filming with a senior A-list star whom both he and his mum had always admired would be one of the best times of his life.


	2. Fitting room scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During filming, he's rather upset (really?) that there's this smell that keep bothering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally and thoroughly an imagination. No piece of truth in there, just product of a fangirl.

 

 

“Cut!”

_Damn it, this is like the tenth take_

Taron swore in his head, it’s definitely his fault again that they couldn’t finished filming this supposedly easy scene already as scheduled.

 

It’s the scene in the fitting room today, where ‘Harry’ offers Kingsman to ‘Eggsy’

 

For Taron, he didn’t think this scene was in the least difficult. Dialogues were short—well Harry’s were a little longer while he himself only needed to make the scripted expressions—but now there was something disrupting his concentration. Something he only realized after the fourth round: the gentle smell of citrus and spice, mixing just right and not too strong, drifted from the senior actor standing not a foot away from him.

 

_There, that’s my problem_

“Don’t worry, Taron. I’d had as many as fifty takes before.” Colin must had seen the darkening expression on the boy on this side, so he attempted levity to relax him. However, what Taron wanted to tell Colin now was for him to do whatever for the damn cologne to stop drifting his way! Please! Taron didn’t understand why Colin’s cologne could penetrate his concentration this much. Everyone had their own cologne, and he’d never paid attention. How come this guy’s smell made him feel like an ‘addict’ was a wonder.

The young man brought a finger up to scrub at his own nose, just to see if the smell would went away.

 

_No such luck_

This time he used his wrist, in case his own cologne would overwhelmed another one’s (that he might began to like more).

 

_That worked a little_

“Are you all right?” was voiced from another person stood just beside him. Taron turned swiftly to find Colin looking back, wrist still moving by his nose.

“Think I got some dust in my nose” Promptly pulled the wrist and pointedly let in hang at his side, Taron acted as if nothing was amiss and pretended to look around the room as if waiting for the signal to begin yet another take.

The young man really wanted to run back to grab his own script and check for how many more scenes that he’d need to do with Colin, since that would be the number of time he’d need to _conquer_ the smell of the man’s cologne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to translate this. But you know, RL is a bitch. Yes.


	3. After the events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our young man woke up and found that he had been sleeping on a *very* comfortable shoulder. Hrmph.
> 
> Also part 3 of the series: Small Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a continuation of that little scene in the van XD I didn’t expect it to fall together with [Scent] but how could it not, right? 
> 
> Iffy says: No one expects TE to sounds so much like a stalker when it comes to our dandy’s scent

 

 

 

Oh. My. God.

Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!

 

Of course, the only person to swear this much internally was no other than Taron Egerton, who slipped and slept in the van after a marathon of event outings taking the last of his energy.

He wouldn’t have had to swear this much if not for the fact that he found himself waking up having rested his head on a shoulder of the senior actor sitting beside him for the whole half hour ride. All he could do was keep apologizing for it while, of course, blushing so hard his ears are surely friggin’ red.

Taron was very embarrassed with how he fell asleep before the car even moved from the venue of the night, and continued sleeping all the way until they arrived at the hotel. Yes. He’d asked Colin, and the man informed him about that. Casually.

Colin just smiled and said that it was fine, before they all went separate way back to their own room.

_And THAT’s my problem_

Why? Because the smell of Colin’s damn cologne‘s still stuck in his nose!

Not only that, his own damn jacket also smelled of Colin Firth. All over.

 

The young man hurriedly took off his jacket, leaving it over the coffee table haphazardly and—as hurriedly—walked away from it, both hands busy sweeping over his own face only to find that his own left hand smelled suspiciously citrus-y.

 

_Fu—! Did my hand touch him while I was sleeping!?_

 

OH. MY. GOD.

He walked straight to the washroom and washed his hands, trying to get rid of the smell. Yes. If he shower, all this scent would be gone.

Hastily, he jumped into the shower, soaping two times just to make sure that he would not be plagued by the smell of Colin Firth until they meet again tomorrow.

 

But he was wrong…

Because in the morning, when he went to fetch his favourite jacket and wore them for the day, the smell of that cologne left on the piece of clothing somehow brought heat up to his face and reddened it so thoroughly he didn’t even know why.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright people, the boy is NOT addicted. Ok? Ok.


	4. Comicon Interview 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smell just drifted my way, problem?
> 
> Taron didn't say that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, this chapter is the muse that fueled this whole story. Iffy has graciously provided the link to the youtube vid for your perusal. Unfortunately I don't know how to make links, so here you are
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AmJmMXhZo0/

 

 

“…What about you, Colin. How did you come to take part in this movie?”

 

The interviewer shot a question at the most senior of Kingsman actors. Taron, who was sitting in the middle and holding the microphone, dutifully handed the device in his hand over to the man seated at his right. Colin absentmindedly took it from the younger man, their hands touched for a brief second before Taron let go.

 

Strange feeling welled up in his chest, the young man was screaming inside that “ _COLIN FIRTH JUST TOUCHED MY HAND”_ even though he was well aware that it was an accident and no hidden agenda. Still his heartbeat sped up more and more, until it might be even faster than when he was promoting his first movie. The familiar scent of cologne drifted over on a warm breeze around their location, the feeling of touch on the back of his hand still vivid and stark despite him trying to rub it away. Taron ended up scratching his nose with the touched hand and---

 

That bloody scent. The scent that had caused him difficulty concentrating in many scenes during shootings was making him smile like a lunatic.

_Taron. STOP. NOW._

 

He still had some sense left (of fucking course. He’s working) and was professional enough to swallow back the smile and cock his head back to look at Colin, feign paying attention to his every word.  
  


\-----  


 

“Taron, did Colin smell good?”

 

At Sophie’s melodic voice calling him from behind, Taron instantly stopped short and whipped around to face her.

 

“Sophie! What are you saying!?” The young man exclaimed in surprise, looking around left and right to make sure that the topic of their conversation was not in a hearing range.

 

That only made the actress chuckled at him, of course. “I know you were sniffing him, right? When you were giving the mic”

 

The moment the question registered, Taron face reddened “Are you crazy? I’ve never done that!” He hissed seriously, which did not intimidate Sophie in the least.

 

She smirked “Oh? So if I happen to tell Colin that you were sniffing his ‘hand’, it won’t be any problem, right? Since it’s not true?”

 

Eyes widening as big as saucers, he brought his big hands to clamp down on her fragile shoulders. Her teasing smile still persisted despite actually feeling the dampness from her fellow actor’s sweat on his palms.

 

“No. No. Dear Sophie, sweet Sophie. Please DON’T DO THAT. I’ll. I’ll treat you to dinner tonight, and, and tomorrow’s lunch and dinner too! Just, PLEASE?”  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I did ask her if there really is someone this....uhm. Obsess? Crazy? Apparently she says there is.


	5. At Jonathan Ross Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the Jonathan Ross Show.  
> Stop dallying, kid. Do what you’re told.  
> In which they were told to hug but feelings got in the way a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit the sweet moments to the show and it’s producers for this feeding of the fangirling community.

 

 

Have you ever want to be close to someone and don’t want to at the same time?

 

This might sound confusing, that it was what the rookie fresh actor Taron was troubled with right about now.

Actually, it was he himself who said that it was a problem, even if he did not really want said problem to end. Much.

 

Do you guys think so?

 

Now, when Taron and Colin appeared in the Jonathan Ross Show to promote their blockbuster movie starring themselves, and one of the show’s producers informed them that they must greet each other by hugging…

 

“You don’t think it’s weird? I mean, everyone already sees us sitting right here. Why do we have to make a show of greeting like _that_ when we step up on camera?” The young man whispered to his fellow actor beside him after they were briefed. The senior of the two turned to gaze at him, brown eyes blinking behind the black rimmed frame of his glasses.

 

“You don’t greet people with hugs?” Colin asked, his tone colored with surprise

 

“No. Yeah. I mean, yeah. I usually do. Like to friends and colleagues…”

 

“Oh, so you just don’t want to hug me?”

 

 “Of course I do, mate. I rea—” Taron snapped his mouth shut in time to prevent the truths from tumbling out, eyes glaring the other who was now suppressing his own laughter and failing miserably, if one were to take his shaking frame as evidence.

 

“Un. No. I didn’t mean it like that. I mean—. Urgh.” Taron swore internally, his mind blank and unable to think of any words that could get him out of this precarious situation.

 

_Think. THINK Taron. Think!_

 

“So…You just really don’t want to hug me?” The other asked again, reproachful words contradicting his playful tone.

 

_…Having fun teasing this boy…_

 

Taron’s mouth agape in astonishment

 

 “No! No, Colin. I mean, who doesn’t want to hug the great Mister Darcy like you!!”

 

“Ah. So you’re not opposed to a greeting hug now?”

 

“No, sir! Of course not! Absolutely not!”

 

 

\------------

 

 

Taron in a black suit-and-tie outfit was trying to not to fidget while waiting for his cue to join Colin in the studio. Even though he was among his favourite singers like Take That or some comedians he’d followed their works, the anxiety form having to ‘greet’ the one person he’d really like to—and not to—‘hug’ with a hug was overwhelming despite everyone else seeing it as just another way of greeting among colleagues.

Once his name was called, a round of applause followed and he stepped up, consciously walking unhurriedly into the studio full of audience sitting upon stands where the harsh spotlights almost blinded him from seeing any face or color on that side. Which, of course, was not the heart of his issues right now. The infamous show host left his station to cheerily greet the new guest with a warm handshake, to which Taron reciprocated and then proceeded to ‘find’ the other actor sitting there and smiling his way, waiting.

The young man moved over to give hug in the most natural way possible—which is to be expected, he was not top of his acting class for nothing. The feeling of warmth and tenderness he’d received from this man since the first day they met, the scent of cologne that sent his head spinning every time it touched his nose turned into something he wished would never fade away. He breathed in deeply, savoring the scent during the mere seconds that they hugged, satisfying his own long-denied carving for it. He knew that this was not the first time he wished he was wrapped up in the smell of this man’s cologne that has made him felt safe and warm, despite him trying to not thing about it.

 

After all, the reasons he was like this were short and easy to understand, just hard to accept…

 

that he is in love with Colin.

 

More than friend

More than colleague

More than a celebrity crush

It had come too far, and there was no going back now

Of that, he was well aware

But this, this was all he would ask for

Just being close with this unattainable person

Just this moment

 

…Just this…

 

 

\----------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iffy's note: Finally he admitted that he's in love. Rather slow, don't you think? Tough it take some doing from our lovely uncle. Oops.
> 
>  
> 
> IDK about you guys, but I kinda didn't expect this turn of emotion. The angst came outta left field for me XD It was very difficult to translate since I kept having a jiggle in my hands every other line.
> 
> I was assured a long final chapter after this, guys.


	6. +1 thing : (Romance!?) In Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter  
> Harry got the hint that maybe Taron is a little crazy lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me this long. It's kinda hard for me to write (even just translate) RPF fics and only the guilty conscience that had me finishing this. Apologies LOTS, again, for the delay.
> 
> Iffy says: TBH Rome was rather suggestive XD Every moment, every eye contact, every smile. Such serious damage to us fangirl love-love HP
> 
> See Rome interview clip here>>https://youtu.be/3mIGgd6JNVM

Both Kingsman lead actors followed the staff leisurely around the five-star hotel located right in the middle of Rome, the abundant green garden design so vastly different from the city making the hotel apart from others. They only stopped once reaching the army of reporters and photographers, and the onslaught of camera flashes waiting by the garden balcony.

They patiently posed for the camera both alone and together at various angles with the garden’s shades of green providing backdrop for the photo. The staff came over to the senior actor, asking him to angle his body this way and that to accommodate the cameramen, to which the man complied whilst adjusting his glass, eyes still gazing toward the group of photographers, stance and posture remaining elegance and sober as usual.

Not too far away, the younger actor smiled at each and every camera pointing his way, moving in response to the shouted requests from the photographers when a staff approached and asked him to move closer to the other actor who was already on his designated spot.

 

_Gosh!_

 

 _How many times did he look at Colin and froze like a bewitched man?_ The corner of Taron Egerton’s mouth quirked up helplessly. One long step towards his senior actor put him right beside the man, eyes captivated on said man with adoration (since he was still trying to avoid using the L word because eww). The smell of Colin’s cologne was distracting the smaller man, but then the flashes and voices calling his name from the group of reporters pulled him back to the present and he managed to pay attention, offering his official smile well-approved by the managers and many others as ‘appropriate’ for photoshoots.

Not too long after that, when the flashes from cameras were starting to dim, the three members of the band _Take That_ who were invited along with the promotional trip joined them. That was when the staffs started arranging them together and the onslaught of flashes restarted again. Before the lights and sounds seriously started to blind them, they were thankfully called back to the VIP waiting room.

Taron turned to his right, at the same time feeling a whisper of touch at his back that, when he looked, could only saw the back of Colin walking briskly after the staff who had come to summon them.

_Just now was…_

 

He didn’t think that he was imagining things, and if he was right, that just now was Colin’s hand touchin his back.

 

The young man continued to walk quietly.

It just felt a little strange, since Colin was usually did not touch him except during greetings or on script. He had always thought the other man to have this mature and gentlemanly image, unlike himself who was tactile and wont to touch people around him. To show his friendship and familiarity.

 

_At least now Colin saw him as a friend, or familiar_

_Or at most…._

Taron snorted at himself.

 

_How could that be possible, Taron. Colin must have just trying to be kind and preventing you from wander into the garden._

 

_Or something._

 

\----

 

 

“Did I speak too long? It must be hard to interpret.” The young man whispered to the person at his side, hands opening the bottle in front of him and pouring into a glass, after sneaking a glance at the interpreter’s notes full of messy Italian scrawls.

“No,” was the casual answer from the other “not that much”

 “Yeah? You want some water? Just give me your glass” Taron asked once finished with his own glass, prompting his companion to put the other empty glass closer to him, accompanying by a soft “thank you”, to which the younger hum back as softly without looking at his face. The moment Colin moved to glass in front of him, he realized yet again that he had no hope of resisting the warm scent emanating from his senior actor.

 

In fact, Taron had googled and found out that Colin’s most frequently used cologne was Tom Ford Grey Vetiver. He’s plenty confident that the citrus and faint woodsy aroma must be this exact product (He did bought a bottle of it online, just to try it out. Really.)

 

Well, at least he’s sure Colin wouldn’t be able to see the little grin on his face while he was pouring water for him (He also totally forgot that there were plenty cameras filming the interview and shooting ‘him and Colin’ throughout the whole thing)

 

\----

 

“I think we need to talk, Taron” Familiar baritone voice called out not far from his seat. The press conference had just ended and both actors were escorted back to the waiting room to rest before another progressions of interviews with magazines within the next few hours. Taron took his eyes away from the smartphone in his hands, only to be met with a pair of brown eyes that seemed even more serious than usual.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I don’t want this to be one-sided, so if you have answers to my questions, you are welcome to say so” Colin started, eyes still rivet on the young man, waiting for the nod as cue to continue.

“During the photo session… Can you give me a reason why you were so fixated on me that photographers needed to call your name to get your attention?”

 

_SHIT_

Green-grey eyes widened, his heart plummet down to rest with his ankles within split seconds of the question being uttered.

 

“I. Um.” Taron put his phone down on the coffee table, whatever he was doing on it blanked out from his mind “the flashes was hurting my eyes so I just…looked away from ‘em.”

 

“Then why were you grinning while pouring water for me, if I’m not mistaken”

 

_SHIIIIIIT_

_How did Colin see that!??_

 

“Um. I was grinning? When exactly? I don’t remember” He must end this conversation now! _Abort! Abort! Don’t Panic. I SAID DON’T PANIC!!!_

 

Taron got up from the chair and moved toward the beverage set-up in the corner, grabbing a bottle of mineral water. Looking away, he changed the topic. “You want mineral water? Or coffee? I can order some coffee”

 

“Then why were you so afraid to hug me in the show we filmed last month?”

 

The young man still didn’t turn around, but he could hear the footsteps coming his way clear as day. Taron tries to keep his hands, which had started to shake, to twist the bottle cap but couldn’t. His hands too shaky and sweaty to accomplish anything else.

 

_Fuck. Why does it have to be now, damnit_

“I. um. I told you already, yeah? The script’s flow was not right. The audience must hafta thought so too. Or some of ‘em. That. I dunno…” Taron put the bottle back down on the counter bar, freeing his hands to wipe away the sweats on his thighs, He could feel the other man stopped not too far behind him, but still didn’t dare to turn and confirm his suspicion.

 

“Then what about when you touched my hand and smelled it during the ComiCon interview?" The question caused Taron to whip back and almost swear out loud when he found the taller man standing _very close_.

 

“Sofia told you!?”

 

“Sofia—“ Colin looked like a bulb just gone off in his head at that “Sofia also knows about this?”

 

_BOLLOCKS!_

 

“No! Not at all! Hear me out, Colin. Sofia doesn’t have anything to do with this, I swear! I didn’t mean it. Really. I just like your cologne, that’s all. I mean, it didn’t mean anything. At first. But it distracts me when I’m on set with you. But I still like it. A lot. You can say I’m crazy but I promise it won’t happen again. I won’t do it again!”

 

Taron tried to explain using what left of his mind that were not panicking. He longed to confess how much he like the scent, as much as he liked the owner of said scent, but considering the consequence, it’s not worth the great friendship that the other offered to him innocently.

 

_Unlike him_

 

Colin stepped closer to the younger man, speaking softly “I’m sorry if my body odor had troubled you all this time”

 

“No! Colin, no. It didn’t trouble me at all. I feel…safe…when you are around. Um. I mean. When I smell it. I. Shite.” Taron tried and failed again at explanation, his mind empty but for the voice chanting ‘tell him! Tell him!”

 

_But no. I cannot let him know this at any cost!_

Colin gazed at the young man, dejected. Taron averted his eyes when he caught the flash of disappointment, unable to bear the disappointment from this man. Silence reigned between them, before the taller of the two sighed and spoke again.

 

“If all of what you just said means that you ‘like’ me”

 

_It’s over_

_The friendship with the actor he respected the most_

_And love the most…_

 

Taron closed his eyes. He didn’t ever want to open them only to see those chocolate eyes looking at him with disgust. Never want to open his eyes only to see the back of Colin, walking out of the room, out of his life. His head was full of confusion, his throat full of something hard and painful stopping his words inside. He pressed his mouth into a thin line. Things wouldn’t have been like this, if only he controlled his feelings in the first place.

 

“—And I always thought it was rather rude, you keep smelling me like that”

 

_He must hate me now_

 

Taron wanted to laugh hysterically at himself for behaving like a celebrity stalker, falling deeper until he couldn’t stop such disgusting behaviors—

 

Someone buried their nose on his right cheek and inhaled noisily. The contact was sudden, then it was gone.

 

Taron opened his eyes, shocked.

 

What he saw before him is a set of sparkling brown eyes full of mischief, hiding partially behind black-rimmed glasses. And pale pink lips grinning wide as it could go.

 

Taron’s mouth dropped open in disbelief.

 

 

“I'd say. Smelling outright like this is much better, right?”

 

 

\--------♡--------

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Royalelephant: THIS MAN! I say. The audacity XDXD so sweet I can’t believe I missed this for month! I’m sorry guys. This is it. Thanks for sticking with me. Dear iffy, it's late, but this is for you.
> 
>  
> 
> Iffy says:  
> Special thanks: Mameawlulu for the plot, info, outline and stoking of the fire to push this story to completion XD XXXX Hugs and kisses for you all who follow this until the end

**Author's Note:**

> I promised to translate the chapters within a week of the original being uploaded. Really, I do. I'm just not very good with promises.


End file.
